The Scythe of King Arthur
by lumiere0210
Summary: As the next Holy grail war draws near Gray has been seeing, hearing and feeling unexplainable things each time she uses Add in battle, signs that King Arthur could be attempting to inhabit her body. Svin, Flat, Caules and Lord Melloi II must aid Gray while solving various mysteries surrounding the clock tower. (GrayxSvin) (Slight GrayxWaver) Lord El Melloi II case files time line.
1. Chapter 1

**The Scythe of King Arthur**

The wind howls viciously as tiny water droplets splatter against the fogging windows of the lecture hall. It seems it will be another cold dreary day in London as the pouring rain drenches any area that isn't covered by the overlay of the buildings. It always rains in London but recently the weather has been unforgiving, with a bitter cold that seeps deep into your bones and is almost impossible to be rid of completely. At least that's how it always feels for Gray. She involuntarily shivers thinking about it and pulls the edge of her cloak further over head as she stares out the window.

The rain is falling so hard you can hardly make out the trees in the courtyard, her sea green eyes are the only image that greets her back. In truth she has always avoided looking at her reflection, in fear of seeing someone she does not recognize, but today there is an unknown force urging her to study her features. The image that stares back at her captivates her, it has been so long since she last saw her face but without a doubt, she can see the changes that have occurred with time.

It is no secret to her that she has been born to be the reincarnated flesh of King Arthur but every time she is presented with incriminating proof, it feels like the first time discovering the fact.

_Reincarnation? What does that even mean in present times_… She inwardly sighs as her thoughts start to consume her. Her mind has been a jumbled mess for a while now. The legends of king Arthur have been known throughout history, but her, as Gray, is no medieval times king nor is she a heroic spirit who part takes in the Holy Grail war. _I'm not even a mage. So, what am I?_

Her emerald eyes assess the reflection on the window, her face void of any trace of her childhood chubbiness, her cheek bones are slightly higher, her jawline is elegantly refined, her skin is paler in complexion almost a porcelain milky tone that she wasn't born with. The eyes that stare back at her are larger and a different shade of green that one can almost confuse it with blue. These were not the eyes she remembers from her childhood, her hair, no longer wavy nor light brown, has also been altered to take on a sleeker platinum gray appearance. Anyone that knows her now would not be able to point out these differences, only she knows the reflection that once was.

She is seated at the far left of the lecture hall, in the darkest corner of the room near the windows, patiently waiting for her classmates to arrive. Svin and Flat had invited her to lunch but recently she has been feeling under the weather and unusually distant, more so than usual. Even to her master, Lord El Melloi II, who was also her current instructor who has yet to arrive to class.

Another reason why she always wears her hood up covering her face is because her master detests her appearance so much, that he has requested her to do so. At least that is what she assumes when he claims she has a resemblance that brings about unpleasant memories he'd rather not remember. It slightly pains her every time she dwells on this, the last thing she wants is to bring him discomfort but it makes her feel slightly unpleasing to the eye whenever he tells her that. _Am I really that much of an eyesore? _She thinks wearily to herself as her gaze shifts to the empty wooden surface of the desk in front of her.

_Don't think like that._

Her eyes shoot up in an instant. Scanning the empty classroom for any signs of life, which, she concludes…. There was no one. There was a voice just now, she heard it vividly as if someone had responded to her current thoughts. A voice that was not her own, that much she knows.

"_Am I finally going mad?" _ She whispered softly to herself. Lately, it has felt as though there was someone else, she was inhabiting in her mind. There were thoughts that randomly appeared that weren't hers, she found herself doing things she didn't know why, and she's felt emotions she wasn't sure why she was feeling. Or maybe she was losing it slowly.

"_Or it could be the stress. Yeah that's what it is." _She tried to reassure herself as much as she could. Turning her gaze once more to the window, she was forced to do a doubletake as she witnessed glowing gold eyes staring back at her. Those were her eyes, yet at the same time they most definitely were not.

Before she had the chance to confirm what she saw, a pair of hands grasped her shoulders and pulled her back lightly.

"_Gray-tan_!"

A slight gasp escaped her lips as she tilted her head back to see an upside-down image of Svin staring back at her with his usual tender smile.

"_Svin" _

He was rewarded with big emerald eyes staring up at him, a slight blush dusted her cheeks as she greeted him. In all honesty, he loved the way his name came off of her tongue so fluidly and gentle. He wanted nothing more than to close the distance between them and capture her lips with his, but of course he couldn't quite do that. Not yet at least.

"_Aww what's wrong Gray-tan? Not happy to see me? Or were you expecting someone else?" _He teased her, as he pinched one of her cheeks softly.

"_No! I wasn't…"_

_"Everyone in your seats now!" _

She didn't have time to finish her sentence because Lord Melloi II had walked in without her noticing and from the looks of it he wasn't in a good mood today. She caught his gaze for a second, his eyes boring into her own as if he was trying to convey why he was so upset. His gaze then shifted to the person next to her, it seemed as though Svin decided to sit with her today. Normally, Svin and Flat sat next to each other on the opposite end of the room but lately they, along with Caules, have been gravitating towards her more ever since the four of them have officially been working together on cases for their master. Flat was seated next to Caules in the desk behind hers and Svin's.

"_So, we're playing musical chairs today gentlemen?" _To say he sounded displeased was an understatement. When he was like this no one dared get on his nerves, much less make any kind of smart-alecky remark. Unless of course you were Flat….

Waving his hand in the air, Flat addressed Lord Melloi II, "_Well actually Sir, Svin wanted to smell Gray-chan's aroma better during your lectures so he stays awake. Or maybe he wanted to look at her the whole time, I don't remember exactly."_

All eyes were on them, Svin reflexively threw his hand across his face. It was no secret to anyone that he harbored feelings for Gray nor was he embarrassed to admit those feelings, however, being called out in front of the whole class by his idiotic best friend was not something he was okay with.

Gray glance back at Flat and then at Svin, taking in the pink that tinged his ears and parts of his faced that weren't covered by his hand. She didn't quite understand what was going on, her mind had been preoccupied trying to decipher possible reasons why her master was in such a bad mood. Her gaze then landed on him, his tall slender figure stood elegantly in front of his desk, his maroon button up shirt was creaseless and crisp as always. His long raven hair cascading down past his shoulders, parted at the center of his head and his dark brown eyes hidden behind a pair of glasses. As she took in his appearance, she failed to notice the way his jaw tightened, and his brow furrowed after hearing Flat's nonchalant explanation.

With as much poise as he could muster, Lord Melloi refrained himself from reacting the way he wanted to and instead looked at both Gray and Svin one last time before commencing with his lecture.

"_Today we will be discussing the various…." _

And so, the class began with not so much as a peep from anyone in the audience. Something was definitely bothering her master, that much she knew, but the reason behind it was still unknown. Not wanting to trouble herself with matters she couldn't solve that second, she pushed those thoughts aside and began listening to the lecture knowing full well that she would be quizzed on every tiny detail later on in his study.

Unbeknownst to Gray, Svin would steal glances her way throughout the entire class. He was more or less nervous that she would think he was some kind of creep after hearing how he wanted nothing more than to be enveloped in her round fluffy scent while gazing at her strikingly beautiful face. His nose was extra sensitive when I came to Gray, his feelings for her ran deep and his beast magecraft would go haywire whenever she was around.

_Maybe one day I'll have the guts to tell her straight up. _As much as he was open about his feelings towards her, he never actually acted on it partly because she made him nervous but also because his master had warned him to stay away from her. He never really gave a reason behind his warning, other than a stone-cold gaze leaving no room for discussion. He sighed in defeat, his gaze was downcast while aimlessly scribbling down make shift notes in his notebook.

A tiny porcelain hand reached over and placed a small folded up paper on his notebook, obstructed his view and halting his "notetaking". He turned to look at her, Gray offered a small smile in return motioning him to open it. He gave her a smile of his own and returned his attention to her note, unfolding it delicately as if the paper would shatter into a million tiny pieces.

_I'm always happy to see you._

The only thing written were those few simple words but that alone made his heart melt. Of course, he couldn't quite pass up the chance to tease her bit so with a sly smirk he wrote his response and passed the note back. She accepted it and opened it up.

_So you weren't expecting anyone else, Gray-tan?_

She had to think for a second about his question. Was she expecting someone else to inquire about her? Now that she thought about it, no one else other than Svin ever really took the time to ask about her well-being on a daily basis. Not even her master asked her how she was doing unless of course she showed signs of distress, which were rare. After deliberating with herself, she smiled inwardly and wrote her response. Once again, she failed to notice the presence of her master as she carefully slid the note towards Svin.

He eagerly waited for her response, although he already knew the answer, knowing Gray kept to herself most of the time, part of him was worried that there could possibly be someone else. When he saw she had finally replied he quickly opened her note.

_There is no one else._

His breath caught in his throat. It was a simple reply but there was definitely an underlying meaning behind them. Did Gray even realize the implications of her own words? Without a second thought, he scribbled down a request for her to meet him later that evening. No matter what the consequences he was willing to face the truth, if only to clear up any doubt he might have about her feelings if she even had them for him. A risk he was willing to take, because she was worth it to him.

Once she noticed he had passed the note over to her side of the desk, her instinct was to reach for it. However, her hand came into contact with long slender fingers that were definitely not Svin's.

"_And what do we have here." _

Her blood ran cold. Her gaze quickly shifted up to peer into the eyes of the man that currently held her hand, attempting to pry the note from her grasp. She retracted her hand is if she was burned, quickly adverting her gaze so no one would see the blush that made its way to her cheeks.

"_Let's see what exactly is more important than the lecture I'm trying to give." _

Normally these types of events didn't occur to someone like her. Gray could not recall a day where she didn't devote her full attention to her master when he would speak; however, today her mind was somewhere distant. In this moment she wished for nothing more than to be as far away as her mind had been, preferably in an empty grave somewhere so she could bury her embarrassment along with her dignity.

"_There is no one else."_

"_Meet me tonight Gray-tan. There are things I need to tell your beautiful face."_

His strong voice reverberated against the walls of the spacious lecture hall.

"Oh my…Scandalous!" Luvia's velvet voice could be heard in the back, along with a sea of whispers from the surrounding students.

In all honesty Gray had no idea why she felt so embarrassed, it's not like they said anything incriminating. Maybe it was the fact for the second time today, everyone's eyes were on her and Svin or it could have been the fact that her master decided to chastise her in public for the first time. Regardless of the reason, she was hurting inside for offending him and for the next words that came out of his mouth.

"_I have never been more disappointed in any of my students, heck, in anyone before. Interrupting my lecture for this? Pitiful teenage romance that will get you both nowhere. Gray, if you can't even pay attention in my class how can you think yourself worthy of being my apprentice? Collect your things and leave. You're dismissed for the day."_

"_Hey! Sir that's not fair, it was I who…"_

"_As for you Svin, if you're so eager to make plans tonight that means you need something productive to do. You will be reorganizing my personal library by author's name, publication date, number of pages and territory of origin. That should keep you busy for the next few months."_

"_But your library is two stories! You don't even have a ladder tall enough to reach the highest shelf!"_

"_Well you better learn some anti-gravity spells."_

Gray stopped listening, she couldn't will her body to move an inch almost as if it was petrified into stone. Her mind was desperately trying to grasp the harsh reality of the words he just spoke to her in a room full of people. _Why is he being so cruel? _ Even the voice in her head sounded like it was about to crack, her throat constricted and a sharp pang in her chest awoke her from the daze she was in.

She looked up and was met with stone-cold eyes that bore into her like she was nothing more than a problematic child.

"_I won't repeat myself again, Gray."_

Without making eye contact with anyone in the room, she rose in one fluid motion and made her way out the backdoor of the room.

There was only one weakness Waver Velvet had which was unknown to people and sometimes even himself, the fact that he had grown a soft spot in his heart for his apprentice. He didn't quite understand what came over him all of a sudden, all he could do was stand there and watch as Gray's retreating figure made its way out of his sight. It took all his might to hide all emotions from being displayed in front of his entire class, with one last look towards the door, he made his way back to the front of the room.

"_Now, let's continue with the lesson."_

* * *

Thank you so much for reading! I updated the chapter from yesterday because I didn't realize the ending had cut off, so i apologize for the confusion. Not entirely sure if i should continue with this one, the thought kinda came to me out of nowhere. Im hoping to write longer chapters if i decide to proceed with the storyline. Let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

_Once again thank you for reading! I did edit the first chapter so if you haven't done so please reread, I added more th the ending from the first time I posted it. I hope you enjoy the story and please leave your comments! _

* * *

_**Chapter 2. The evil inside us all**_

_People always say there is both good and bad inside of all of us. Some have more of the good than the bad and vice versa, but what if there was something other than just those two qualities that can lay dormant inside an individual. What if there was someone else inside you trying to take over your very being…._

"_You are King Arthur, Gray."_

"_I am King Arthur. You are me."_

"_Remember what they did to us." _Emerald eyes snapped open.

After dashing out of the lecture hall, Gray found herself running for what felt like miles, her footsteps echoed throughout the streets as the heels of her boots hit wet concrete. She had no real destination in mind, however, whenever she felt down like she did today, she would always unintentionally end up in the same spot each time. She currently found herself laying on her back underneath the cover of glamourous oak tree, placed on top of the only visible hill for miles. The tree overlooked one of London's largest cemeteries, this was her secret spot, the one place she felt at peace with the world. It could be due to her connection to the dead that she always gravitated here, she was a grave keeper after all.

The shade of the tree provided the perfect shelter from the downpour that was currently taking over, a few drops would make their way past the protective barrier of leaves and drip gracefully across her features. She hadn't even realized when slumber began to take her over, but it did because she began to dream of a time that wasn't the present.

_Why must I remember such tragedies? _She sighed to herself as she closed her eyes once more.

"_HA What a stupid girl! Falling asleep out in the open so people can steal me! You've been spending too much time with that Lord of yours, his stupidity has rubbed off on you!"_

If only her companion wasn't so much of a jerk, then maybe she could actually enjoy her escapade a little more. Although, Add has always been viewed as nothing more than a mystic code by others, he has been through hell and back with Gray from the very beginning. Their journey together has strengthened the bond they share and in turn she couldn't possibly see herself living a life without the little nuisance.

"_Add can you please let me sulk in silence?" _Pleading with herself that Add might actually feel sorry enough for her to listen to her request for once.

"_Silence is the last thing you need! If you had heeded my words and thrown those pathetic boys to the curb like I told you to then you wouldn't have your heart crushed to pieces right now!" _

She sat up and removed the little cage from underneath her cloak and looked at the tiny box shaped creature bouncing up and down in a frenzy.

"_Oh no you don't! don't you dare shake this poor excuse of a… AHHHH!" _

Add was already freaking out before Gray could even move an inch. She wasn't going to punish him like she would usually do whenever he would rudely offend her master or say an inappropriate comment when it was uncalled for. Truth be told, it shouldn't even be considered a punishment because Add had no physical feeling or sense of orientation, all he had was power of thought, his own will and a big ego to match.

"_No one broke my heart Add. I just messed up and got called out for it…. Maybe I lost my only home in the process. If I can't be Sir' apprentice, then where will I go? I have nowhere to go, no one else in this world. I have nothing. I don't want to go back to that place Add. I'm scared."_

A single tear made its way down her face and soon after several more ran down the same path until they fell onto the gray plaid material of her skirt. Gray wasn't much of a crier nor did she express emotions as openly as someone like Flat, if anything, she kept them hidden from the world. She never spoke about the horrors she endured as a child, parts of her are broken beyond repair and the only one that knows it, is her. Lord Melloi II had rescued her from the cruelty that had encompassed her since her fabricated birth, but he had no idea of the extent of the wounds she carried or the burdens she was forced to bare. What kind of people take it upon themselves to manufacture a being solely for the purpose of resurrecting a soul that has long since perished in this world?

_Selfish._

"_Look if that spineless punk of a lord throws you out like you're his disgusting spoiled lunch from yesterday then you don't need him." _

A solemn look remained on her face as she sat there soaking up the mist of the fallen rain. She placed Add back under her cloak to shield him from the frigid water.

"_Please don't call him that. He is a very honorable man."_

"_Honorable, eh? He made a girl run out and go cry in the rain without a care in the world and you call that honorable? Your feelings for the Lord have you blind kid."_

Her ears perked up at his comment, "_My feelings?"_

"_HA the girl doesn't even know about feelings! He might be too old for you kid HAHAHA!"_

It's true that Gray was a bit inexperienced when it came to most things, her upbringing wasn't the most traditional and it wasn't until recently that she was finally surrounded by normal individuals. Some common concepts are still very much foreign to her, such things such as feelings of love and being attracted to others.

"_That is not true! I do…have feelings ..about a lot of things."_

At least she should thank Add because now her mind was no longer on her dilemma, instead her mind was on her master and the feelings that Add had said she had.

"_What... what do I feel for.." _

She didn't know how to finish that sentence, for a split second two names came to mind but only one could escape her lips… but which one, she wasn't sure.

* * *

Hours have passed since the incident in the lecture hall, subsequently it has been quite uneventful and surprisingly quiet. No one dared make any kind of disruptions or comments unrelated to the topic of study, once the lecture had concluded the students quickly scurried out of the room. There was only one lingering presence in the back shadows of the room, but they too got the hint and left after a while.

Never in his life had Waver Velvet felt more lost than he did now, he thought the lowest point in his life would have been ten years ago after the fateful events of the last Holy Grail War that left him completely destroyed. But at least back then he had an excuse, being nothing more than an inexperienced child fighting in brutal war he had no right getting involved in, powerless and weak clearly got him nowhere. What excuse does he have now? A grown adult man still not any more powerful than what he was back then, and still using others as a crutch when it goes and gets rough on the battle field. At least this is how the current Lord El Melloi II felt…

"_What good am I if I can't even protect my own apprentice when I need to."_

A few rays of the setting sun seeped past the window, casting an orange hue throughout his study. The smoke that came off of his cigar danced wistfully around him, as he paced back and forth unable to sit still. His mind was playing over the events that have occurred up until this point, the cases him and Gray had been assigned progressively became more severe with time. So much that the two of them alone could not take on the dangers that usually presented themselves, although Gray was more than capable of handling it by herself each time, the Lord would simply not allow it. In order to ensure the safety of Gray, he had no choice but to permanently recruit the aid of three of his other apprentices, Svin, Flat and Caules.

Several weeks have gone by since the five of them have begun working together and so far, they have discovered the existence of a Dark Arts cult, not much is known about them. They work from the shadows, always hidden and never leaving behind any evidence to link them to any of the crimes they commit.

"_If it hadn't been for one of their own making a severe mistake, we probably would never have found out they even existed." _ He took a deep inhale of his cigar hoping to take the edge off as his steel gray eyes watched the setting sun in the distance.

Sighing in frustration, waver proceeded towards his desk to retrieve the latest case files handed to him by the Mage's Association. To be exact, they were missing person's files, it appears that multiple reports have been filed for missing mage's, civilian adults and children, in various parts of London. But why seek the help of one of the current leading Lords of the clocktower instead of simply letting the authorities handle such cases?

"_Residual mana left behind at one of the crime scenes, only found in areas after a sacrificial ritual has been performed... Demon arts. Rookie mistake..." _

Thankfully Gray's connection to the dead had helped them discover what had happened that night. Upon arrival at the scene, Flat had seen the dark aura slowly dissipating in the surrounding area, while Gray felt the presence of an undead entity. It came as a shock to all that she was able to converse with the spirit of the woman who had just died there, but it was through that short conversation that they learned of the events that led up to her execution. She was able to provide a description of her assailants, surroundings and any information she might have heard; hooded cloaked figures, multiple voices chanting in an unknown language, etc. The only piece of information that wasn't completely predictable was the part she saved for last and the part she didn't have enough time to explain.

"_Just our fucking luck_…" Taking one last inhale of his cigar before dipping it into the ash tray and heading towards his stash of bourbon.

In a world of mage's and magecraft, there is an infinite amount of mana constantly flowing around us just as there is infinite amounts of knowledge on the different magical arts. There is no one in the world that can possibly understand all the forms of magic that can be achieved, anything can be created using a mage's skill, mana, mystic codes etc.

"_So if this is common knowledge than why did it take until recently to discover the possibility of an alternate dimension in our own backyard?"_

To be more specific, the spirit of the woman had stated that she had been dragged through a portal of some sorts, but it took them to the same spot they had just been standing on only a darker version void of all life. It made absolutely no sense at first, before they could get clarification the woman was gone, her soul had passed on according to Gray. It took about a week to finally get a lead on the possible portal, it had been Svin who had stumbled across information in the library about an ancient form of magecraft.

Dimensional travel using specialized talismans or mystic codes. Not widely used among current mage's, it takes a spiritual pact with the dead to be able to travel back and forth. But this world inside our own world exists and innocent people are being taken there and sacrificed for what reason?

"_We must find out why and stop this at all costs… before anyone becomes a victim."_

Sometime during his recollection, Waver found himself drinking his bourbon idly, staring down at the one item on his desk that caught his eye since the day it was presented to him. Gray's gift. He could tell she was embarrassed the day she stepped into his study and told him she had something to give him. The thought took him completely off guard, at first he thought it was related to his annoying younger sister, Reines El Melloi, the two of the had been exceptionally close as of late. After noticing her flushed expression, he knew it was something personal and so he gave her his undivided attention.

He would be lying if he said he could look at Gray's facial features with ease, truth be told he still struggled when he saw her resemblance to Saber, but he had formed a new bond with Gray and that was enough to distinguish her as her own person in his mind. She was not at fault for the cruelty that was bestowed upon her so it would be unfair of him to treat her as if she was to blame for resembling someone else. If anything, he had grown quite fond of her presence in his life, he found himself opening up to her about his emotions, thoughts and frustrations. He never hesitated to ask for her aid when he needed it because he has realized that he needs Gray, not just for her abilities but as a person. He needs her in his life to stay sane, when she is not actively present, he finds his thoughts gravitate towards her. Like now, the smallest physical item can make him start thinking about her.

"_Pull yourself together." _

In his mind he saw Gray, arms behind her back while her eyes were downcast, staring at a spot on the wooden floor as her right boot moved slightly in an anxious manner. It wasn't until she looked up at him that he could see a slight blush dusting her cheeks, at that moment something broke inside of him. He failed miserably at trying to hide all emotions from his face, eyes widening and a flustered expression of his own, he allowed her to proceed. She gracefully walked around his desk and stood in front of him and presented an elegantly wrapped gift, her hands shaking a bit as she held it out for him to take.

"I got this for you Sir. Thank you for everything you have done for me. I will never be able to repay you for saving me, but I hope I can become someone worthy to be remembered by you."

She bowed forward slightly at the end of her speech, but he couldn't move, he had never had anyone say those words to him before nor had he ever felt his heart melt as a response. A few seconds went on in silence until he built up the courage to reach out and take her hands in his. He had only intended on taking the gift out of her hands and thank her, but his body acted on his own. He took the present out of her hands, placed it on his desk before proceeding to remove her hood off of her head. The action shocked both of them, he had never seen her without her hood off since he had told her to keep it on at all times, yet here he was willingly taking it off by his own hand.

"You already are, Gray. Thank you for everything_." _He smiled tenderly at her as his hand reached out to cup her cheek. Her emerald eyes widened when she saw his face also held a pink flush…

"_Sir, it's Svin. May I come in?"_

His mind returned to the present when a knock on the door followed by the voice of one of his apprentice's disrupted his thoughts.

'_Yes, come in Svin."_

Completely forgotten was the punishment he had delivered earlier today, but now he was slightly more irritated remembering the reason why Svin interrupted him just now. Why had he reacted so rash after catching Gray and Svin exchanging notes? What's worse, why was he acting like a jealous boyfriend after reading what they wrote to each other? He couldn't resist the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose… what was becoming of him?

"_Sorry to disturb you sir, but I'm here to accept my punishment." _

Svin stood confidently at the center of his study with his shoulders rolled back, facing forward and waiting patiently to be acknowledged. He was a very respectable young man, one of Lord Melloi II's best students, if not the best student in his class and always reliable and trustworthy. For a second, Waver felt guilty for being so unreasonable before but as he studied his student further, he couldn't shake off the urge to inquire about the relationship he had with Gray. Without so much of a second thought, the words escaped his mouth before he could stop himself.

"_So tell me Svin, what exactly is going on between you and Gray?"_


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! I am apologizing in advance if there are any grammar or spelling mistakes as I didn't have the time to edit it properly. I literally typed it up and uploaded it just so I could get a chapter in before school starts tomorrow. Thank you for the support in this story, I genuinely feel committed to continue and I will. Promise! I actually received an idea from a follower about incorporating UBW characters and it got me thinking...maybe...once the war starts? Let me know your thoughts on the story or any ideas you might have. You never know! Also... who do y'all ship Gray with?

* * *

The atmosphere quickly thickened, the already small room became even more compact with the amount of tension suddenly radiating off of the two. The scene currently unfolding, to an outsider who didn't know the relationship between the two, would think this was some kind of confrontation of honor between men. Svin's expression quickly hardened, he could only stare back knowing full well what this conversation had quickly turned into. Was Lord Melloi II finally going to draw the line and forbid him from even speaking to Gray? If so Svin would never concede to such terms, he was willing to take any form of punishment if it meant being by Gray's side.

"_What exactly about my relationship with Gray-tan do you need clarification on sir?"_

At the word "relationship" Lord Melloi's brow involuntarily twitched, placing his glass on the smooth wooden surface of his desk never once breaking eye contact with his pupil.

"_So you are indeed confirming there is a relationship more than that of classmates and possibly friends?" _His voice laced with a mix of conviction and concern.

Svin stood rooted at the same spot staring blankly into the steel grey eyes of his master. As much as he wanted nothing more than to declare his love for Gray, he knew he couldn't. It wasn't the right time to do so, but he would never lie if asked directly.

"_I am neither confirming nor denying. Gray-tan is indeed a very good friend which I cherish deeply. I would be lying if I said I didn't want to further my relationship with her, but she does not know this because I haven't had the chance to tell her yet." ….._He inwardly shrugged off the consequences that his next words would have. "_But I will."_

Without warning, Lord Melloi slammed his fist against the wooden surface in front of him causing a shock wave that sent his glass of bourbon tipping over spilling over a stack of what seemed to be very important documents. Svin was surprised to say the least, he's witnessed the lord lose his temper on occasions, mostly at Flat for being reckless during some of his lectures but never at him.

"_Even after I directly told you not to get too close to her? It wasn't a friendly suggestion, it was an order!"_

Finally having the chance to confront his master on the subject, Svin seized the opportunity and didn't hold back. "_Why Sir? You shelter her away from everyone and everything! What exactly are you keeping her away from? I don't understand, what is so wrong about me wanting to get to know her for who she is? Wanting to break down the walls she puts up around everyone? I'm not scared of her like you!"_

In less than a second's time and faster than he's ever moved in a long time, Waver rose from his seat and made his way towards his student. Grabbing him by the collar of his shirt, and lifting him up eye level, his rage clearly radiating off his person like never before.

"_Do not speak of things you know not of! I am trying to keep her safe, as much as I possibly can and in regard to people closest to her, you're the one with the most liability. You can't control yourself and you become aggressive, more so with Gray and you damn well know it. What would happen if your mind suddenly gets clouded and you lose control and end up hurting her?!" His voice gradually grew louder with each condemnation. Shaking him slightly to ensure he was listening, he continued "Tell me Svin, what will you do then?"_

It was common knowledge throughout the clock tower that Lord Melloi's students were some of the best modern Mage's in current times, however, most of them unfortunately have troubled pasts. Svin is no exception, he has quite a unique magecraft that very few possess. The beast magecraft, which enhances all physical ability of the user while in human form and once their designated beast has been activated, they undergo a physical transformation and take form of their specific animals. Svin holds the wolf beast within him, along with its intelligence comes the risks associated with its fiercely savage instincts. Unfortunately, he is still not in complete control and nowhere near the level needed to fully tame the beast within. At times he has issues controlling his sense of self control, especially around others, thus he can involuntarily become aggressive.

The reason Lord Melloi told Svin to stay away from Gray wasn't because he felt Svin was particularly dangerous but to preserve Gray's secret. He had intentionally kept that part of Gray's past hidden from her peers in order to protect her. There was a possibility that Svin's wolf persona could pry too deep into Gray's essence and discover that she is different from everyone else, that she is the reincarnation of King Arthur.

Svin knew he crossed a line speaking out like that but even now being suspended in the air, getting reprimanded for the third time today, he stood behind his words without backing down. "_I would never lose control around her! She would never get hurt because I will always protect her!"_

"_You're taking advantage of her!" _He was no longer in control of the words that came out of his mouth, later on he would reflect on this part of the conversation and ultimately regret losing his temper but ultimately the damage would be done.

"_You know damn well she wasn't raised in a traditional manner, she doesn't know anything about relationships, feelings or even common sense. She wasn't raised to think as an individual nor does she have a sense what it means to have free will and make choices solely based on what she wants. So, as much as you think you're being a knight and fighting for her love, dumping your feelings on her and declaring your love will only confuse her. She will probably accept them thinking it's her obligation to do so because that's just the way she was brought up. To be told what to do and how to do it. She might not ever be capable of loving someone the way everyone else does. Tell me would you be able to live with yourself knowing Gray accepted your feelings simply because she felt she had to? How different would you be compared to everyone else in her past?"_

The room was completely silent, not even the audible noise of their breathing could be heard. Svin could only stare in utter shock at the words of his master, he had not expected any of it. Waver realized his mistake too late, almost out of reflex he released his hold on Svin and stalked back towards his seat.

"_Leave now. You're dismissed." _

"_But sir…"_

"_Unless you want an actual punishment, leave now."_

Without another word, the blonde quickly made his way out of his master's study and out the building in the direction of the city.

As soon as he heard the click of the door being closed, Waver threw himself face first onto his couch accidentally hitting his ankle on the edge of the coffee table, erupting a series of curses from the man. He felt as though his life really was in shambles, his students were all pissed at him, they had a ton of work to get done but no one in the right head space to do it, and he was the cause of the rift between his team. _What in God's name is wrong with me? _He mentally chided himself as he groaned in frustration into the pillow he was currently suffocating on.

Before he could get an ounce of peace from his restless thoughts, once again he heard the sound of the door being opened and the click of heeled footsteps approaching. He only knew of one person with as much audacity to enter someone's space without requesting permission. "_What could you possibly want at a time like this Reines?"_

Reines El-Melloi Archesorte was, without a doubt, a sight to see with her golden blonde hair and striking mystic eyes. Her small stature held more elegance and poise than most, and her vivacious personality could strike down even the toughest of men. Although she was no more than fifteen years of age, this picturesque teenager had enough determination and strength the lead a country if she so pleased.

A soft chuckle escaped her lips as she invited herself to take occupancy in the chair across from him, her assistant and mystic code, Trimmau, quietly following suit. A mocking smile quickly made its way onto her features as she sat cross legged patiently waiting for Trimmau to serve her tea.

"_My, My. Big brother, your lack of manners and hospitality never ceases to amaze me. Is that any way to greet your favorite little sister, huh?" _No response or noise of acknowledgement was given, but she had anticipated that, her brother often times would ignore her until she got to the main reason for her visits.

They both sat there in silence as the robotic assistant proceeded to extract all the required dishes and silverware needed to serve her mistress' tea. A tiny china set was placed on the table as Reines gracefully played with a strand of her blonde hair. "_Well at least I'm flattered that you care about me so much that you took the time to distinguish my presence by the sound of my shoes." _ The smile never once leaving her lips as she addressed the forlorn man still sprawled in the same position, she had found him in.

"_Make no mistake, I only do so in order to flee in the other direction when you're nearby." _The irritation in his voice was evident and she knew he was running on a short fuse today, so she would spare him the usual teasing session and get straight to the point.

"_What's wrong brother? Not feeling up to snuff today? Could it be because you lashed out on Svin just now and crushed his spirits in the most vindictive way? Or could it be because you feel remorse, as you should, for publicly embarrassing Gray and discrediting her character and questioning her competency of being your apprentice?" _His head shot up so fast he thought he had whip lash, to think Reines would not end up knowing about the events that unfolded earlier would be a mistake on his part. He knew she had already known, but what shocked him the most was the manner in which she spoke. As though she was genuinely offended by his actions, for what reasons he is unsure.

Her eyes were glaring daggers into his soul as she spoke._ "Because let me tell you something BIG BROTHER, I felt enough shame for both of us after your little temper tantrum this morning. I usually give you free reign to do as you please in every aspect, however; I will not stand idly aside and watch as you make a mockery out of Gray. If she means so little to you then your loss but she will not be addressed so lowly by anyone here in my presence or so help me, the fires of hell will spread throughout the halls of this clock tower. Do you understand?"_

Shock was clearly evident on Lord Melloi's face, he had never witness Reines defend nor show much, if any, emotion towards the sake of others in all the years he has known her. He really underestimated the bond that her and Gray had managed to establish.

"_As for Svin, all I can say is be very careful how you express your disdain towards your students because one wrong move or slip up of the tongue could cost you." _Her anger was slowly dissipating as she continued chastising him, "_Besides, you can hardly blame him for wanting to make moves on Gray, her beauty is striking and she has the purest of hearts which is rare, plus she isn't spoken for so I would advise you not to speak for her as if she were. I actually think they would look very cute together, don't you think so big brother?" _

"_No_." He hadn't meant to respond to her childish antics to get him riled up, but he found himself falling into her trap anyway. His distaste for the direction this conversation was headed into was prominent, however he did acknowledge the fact that he messed. He needed to apologize to Gray and Svin, he should have never spoken to them that way even if his own ego had been hurt. His mind was wrapped around what to say to them, that he failed to realize Reine's analytical stare.

"_There's something else, isn't there? Something you don't want to admit, Big brother…" _

Extracting information was one of her specialties, as was the ability to decipher information with minimal clues to go off of, and right now her elder brother was radiating a plethora of information and it delighted her.

He rose without noise, quietly reaching over a heated cup of tea for his evening cigar. His sister by name was prying into his personal life on a whole new level, unfortunately for him, she was on to something he couldn't even admit to himself. The reason why he blew up on Gray and Svin to begin with, just thinking about it made his brow twitched again.

"_Oh no, don't tell me please… Brother, you can't possibly be… Oh my God! You are!" _Had it not been for the fact that his expression changed about fifty different times in the past minute, and his defensive antics that transpired whenever she had discovered something of his which he wished to keep from her, then maybe she would have shrugged it off as her imagining things that weren't there. But this was gold.

"_Please say it isn't so! Brother dearest! Are you jealous?!" _She had to put the tea cup down before she spilt its contents on the cashmere material of her clothes. Her eyes widening in glee as the smile on her face grew even more, as if that was even physically possible.

"_Get out!"_

"_OH MY! You are! You're jealous of Svin? How scandalous! Now tell me, are you jealous because she wouldn't be tied at the hip with you once her and Svin make it official or…are you…a rival for her love? Is that why you told him Gray would only reciprocate his feelings due to obligation? To take her for yourself? Oh, wow what a cruel and vindictive brother I have!"_

He could do or say nothing as he sat there, eyes closed in silence the truth was he didn't know the answer to any of those questions and he was ashamed of the fact. This was not an easy topic for him, and he knew Gray had become an important part of his life, she was the companion he had always needed in his life. He could admit that if his younger self was to have met Gray in a different time, that he would not have hesitated to make her his forever and to stay by her side until his last breath. She is an extraordinary girl, strong and resilient in battle, agile and fearless in the face of adversity, an ethereal beauty that made her goddess like, and with a heart of gold, willing to lay her life on the line for those she holds dear. The harsh reality was that this was his student and he had saved her from an ill filled fate so that she could be free of all restraints, not so that he could selfishly fill the void in his heart.

He sighed defeatedly, "_I have an early lecture tomorrow and still have paperwork to go through. I will apologize to both my students so could you please stop pestering me and leave."_

"_Very well Big brother keep drowning yourself in lies and denial. If you see Gray tell her I need to speak with her. Since she is not fit to be your apprentice, as you claimed in front of a room full of people, she will be staying in the dormitories from now on sharing a room with me."_

"_Excuse me? She always stays in the room next to mine and I never said.." _He was cut off before he could get his point across.

"_Precisely, you need to distance yourself from her before you end up humiliating the El-Melloi name and I decided I need to be more involved in the lives of my fellow peers, hence why I'm moving in and need a roommate. I even managed to get a room right next door to Svin and Flat, and across from Caules that way your team is easily accessible. Besides, I already had my staff move her stuff while we were in here chatting. Have a good night brother dearest."_

She was starting to become a constant headache in his life, and it made him question whether any of this was even worth the agony he endured just dealing with her. But she made a valid point, he must distance himself from Gray in order for her to truly find her freedom. No matter how much it would pain him to do so…. "_Speaking of Gray, where is she?" _ He whispered aloud to no one in particular.

* * *

The light of the sun was no longer visible throughout the streets of London, as Gray slowly walked through various puddles on the sidewalk left behind from the earlier storms. She walked past brightly lit stores and restaurants coming to life in the night, as people made their way after work to enjoy the evening. The wind began to pick up, rustling the fallen leaves created various mini tornados of foliage that danced around her. The wet material of her cloak weighed down on her, seeping some of the dampness through her second layer of clothing. The cold penetrated well past her skin causing her to shiver, in order to keep warm. The journey back to the clock Tower would have been shorter had she not taken the scenic route through one of the surrounding parks, situated just before one of the many bridges overlooking the River of Thames.

The street lights slowly flickered on one by one, announcing that night had come, there were quite a few people still strolling throughout the park. Gray's small silhouette wandered gracefully past one of the stone benches which lay evenly spaced out from each other. She continued down the trail that looped alongside the fencing that separated the park from the edge of the river, she stopped to admire the view of the river from afar, the water rustled softly casting a sparkling multicolored glow on the surface.

The view was breath taking, definitely worth taking the long way back and potentially freezing to death. For a moment she let her guard down unintentionally and admired the beauty of nature, without thinking she removed the hood that always seems to take permanent residence on top of her silver hair. Only in the darkness that the night provided did she feel comfortable enough to take her it off.

Unbeknownst to her, there was someone standing in the shadows, leaning against one of the nearby trees, admiring her from afar. It was pure coincidence that both her and Svin, happen to be walking in the same area of the park tonight. While she was preoccupied on her thoughts, Gray failed to realize that Svin had spotted her from a distance and decided to catch up to her. He had every intention of making his presence known as soon as he arrived but as he approached he witnessed Gray standing there bare of the usual concealment. Without a doubt in his mind, he was mesmerized by the view, the light of the moon shone bright over her sleek hair emanating a bright silvery glow that matched that of her complexion. Svin hadn't meant to stare but he couldn't help himself. _She's gorgeous… _a light blush dusted his cheeks at the thought.

He decided calling her name softly would alert her of his presence without startling her further. _"Gray-tan"_

She immediately turned around with a startled expression on her face, but ultimately relaxed as soon as she recognized who the owner of the voice was.

"_Svin..." _her sea green eyes sparkled as she addressed him.

As soon as he had a clear view of her face, Svin halted mid-step, the sight before him left him petrified on the spot. He couldn't fight it this time, his inner beast responded before he had a chance to take her appearance in. His normally blue eyes transformed into a misty neon green glow that indicated the wolf had responded adversely to something in surrounding area. Gray stood rooted at the spot as soon as she saw her companion's reaction, she had only witnessed this phenomenon once but that alone was enough to know it wasn't a good sign.

_Get a hold of yourself! This is exactly what Sir had warned you about. _The blonde mentally fought over domination of his senses in order not to spook the girl, he didn't know why he always messed up in front of Gray, but he strived to improve in that aspect at all costs.

He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply trying to regain control. Once his eyes opened up again, they were back to their normal state. "_I apologize Ms. Gray. I don't know what came over me." _He felt ashamed for his actions and truth be told he felt like he didn't deserve to address her informally because of it.

"_It's okay. Are you alright? Should we get you back to.." _She quickly adverted her face. Worrying about Svin had distracted her enough to forget that she currently stood there without her hood on, as she quickly reached for the edge of her cloak, warm hands quickly took hold of hers and pulled them away.

"_No, don't put it on yet. Please Gray." _His voice quietly pleaded with her.


	4. Chapter 4

I want to start off by saying I have been thinking about this story nonstop for the past two weeks and Im sorry for the long wait but my professors aren't messing around this semester. Im swamped with work which is why this chapter isn't as long as I would have liked but I rather post something for you guys then waiting another week. Im not going to lie, I had issues writing some of this because I was nervous about the route I plan on taking this story in regards to Svin and Gray's relationship. Any feedback is always appreciated! Please review and let me know your thoughts. Ill try to upload once a week! Thank you for your support!

* * *

There was something in the air that night…at least, this is what Svin and Gray would later tell themselves in order to explain the events that occurred.

An almost mystical aura danced around these two as they stood hand in hand; eyes locked on nothing else but each other's gaze. In that second, it was almost as if time had stopped in the present and transcended through times past. There was a familiarity about the scene that was unfolding before them, both of them felt a strong sense of nostalgia, like they had done this before…Once upon a time.

His touch on the top of her hands was by far the gentlest and warmest sensation Gray had ever experienced. It was foreign, yet familiar in more ways than one. She couldn't control the heat that crept its way slowly up her neck as she gazed into two crystalized pools of blue that drew her in even more. His eyes, normally so docile and distant, were like fire in water. They were filled with more emotion than she had ever seen in his composed demeanor, a burning passion that defied all laws of reason, that coexisted harmoniously with the cold depths of ice.

Their movements were anything but random, both in complete synchronization to one another; his fingers slowly intertwined with hers while she stepped closer into his space. The tip of her nose lightly brushing against the evergreen material of his shirt. His eyes closed as he inhaled the scent of her silver hair, all thoughts vanished in an instant, allowing her aroma to encompass him completely until he reached a blissful state.

To an observer, the scene before them wouldn't be anything out of the ordinary, two lovers sharing a moment too intimate it would make anyone look away out of respect. Gray and Svin were anything but lovers, however; at this moment they were both entranced by an unknown source bent on bringing the two of them closer than they have ever been before. Gray's eyes began to glow gold… suddenly, there was static in the air. The crackling of electricity reverberating in spirals around them, increasing intensity but going completely unnoticed by the duo.

It all happened so quickly that it was possible to assume this phenomenon was nothing more than a trick of the mind. Gray saw flashes of light in her vision, fading in and out of focus thus creating a hazing scene she couldn't decipher. The only visible objects were the silhouettes of two people too far away for her to identify any features, their images also fading.

_Please, forgive me… _A feminine voice pleaded from a distance. _I should have never chosen anything over you. I have been paying for that mistake for many millennia._

The response was an elegant chuckle, too divine to belong to anyone of this time, but still deep and very much masculine. _It does not matter what time we are in, I will always find my way back to you, Arturia ._

Just as suddenly as it happened the moment was over, somehow the electrical current whipping through the air all converged into their intertwined hands shocking them back to reality. Gray attempted to step back only to accidently step on Svin's foot a bit too aggressively which resulted in a yelp of pain from the blonde.

"_I'm so sorry Svin! Please forgive me!"_

"_No, it's okay it was my fault." _ Svin attempted to sound composed but failed as he grimaced in pain.

In the most ungraceful move she has ever done, Gray back stepped even further onto an unrooted tree and tumbled backward. Svin desperately grabbed the edge of her cloak but the momentum of her fall was too strong to counter, they both tumbled unceremoniously down past the open fencing that separated the edge of the park, and straight into the river.

It was a fairly calm night, not much noise other than the two splashes of water and the ripples created throughout the surface from the impact. The water felt like thousands of little needles grazing every surface of your skin from the freezing temperature, eventually your body went numb and you could no longer feel anything. Svin was the first to resurface taking in a huge gulp of air before thrashing around franticly trying to locate his friend. He knew Gray wasn't a swimmer, and the water was so cold it was almost debilitating.

"_Gray-tan! Where are you? Gray!"_

His screams could be heard clearly above the water, however, underneath all Gray could hear was distant call that kind of sounded like someone she knew but she wasn't completely sure. Her body drifted lower into the darkness, for some reason she couldn't move her limbs, the depth increasing as she remained motionless letting herself get taken under. Her eyes were the only source of light, golden gleams attempting to shine through the darkness. It felt like an out of body experience, one where your mind is hopelessly trapped on the outside, watching helplessly as you attempt to will your body to respond but to no avail.

_You have to move! Wake up Gray or you'll drown! Please help me… _In her mind, she pleaded hoping someone could hear her cries for help, but she sank deeper into the darkness. Suddenly, her senses were filled with sounds of metal clashing against each other, ferocious battle cries, screams of terror, sounds of swords piercing through metal armor, bodies falling onto the ground after being slain. The sounds of war, a battle that had once occurred in a time long gone, but what Gray was experiencing felt very much real.

_Why… _This voice, feminine and familiar, was filled with so much agony, emotionally and physically. She sounded strained like it was taking all she had to expel the words from her mouth. Taking in one final breath, she managed to address her assailant.

_Why have you betrayed your comrades? _

_Because, the King has no right being a woman…. _The sound of steel piercing through flesh and a sharp intake of breath were the last sounds echoing in the depths of her mind as her eyes finally closed signaling the end of the connection.

Suddenly, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her in the darkness, giving her that warmth she helplessly needed. Her mind slowly regained consciousness as she observed the luminosity of the city lights in the distance as they broke the surface of the water. Svin had dived down to look for her the second he realized she was nowhere to be found.

Their erratic coughs and labored breathing were the only indications in the darkness that they had indeed survived their less than gracious fall into the river. Gray hadn't realized she had inhaled so much water until she coughed up what felt like half the water in the entire Thames. Something was gravely wrong with her. She was losing control of her body for reasons she couldn't understand and for the first time in a long time, she felt scared.

"_Gray! Are you alright? Are you hurt anywhere?" _ The concern in his voice was evident, and his complete disregard for his own state did not go unnoticed by Gray. As they idly floated in the water, she turned her attention towards him. His striking blue eyes so close to hers that she could see small specs of green even in the dark, scanned her features waiting for confirmation that she was unscathed. The hands that held onto her elbows trembled from the frigid breeze and it was then that she realized they needed to get out of the water fast or risk hyperthermia.

"_We have to leave now, or we'll end up in worse condition..." _It wasn't until now that she noticed how close they had been for the second time that night. She couldn't hold his gaze any longer feeling slightly embarrassed that their current situation was due to her clumsiness." _ umm thank you. You saved my life. I probably would have drowned on my own. If you hadn't been here." _

All previous worry vanished at the sight of her bashfulness. Everything Gray did was always adorable to Svin, he couldn't put into words the emotions that flooded through him when he was around her. The blonde simply knew she was the one for him even if she didn't know that herself yet.

While tumbling through vegetation her hair had loosened out of its normal updo and the plunge into the water was all it took to have it completely fall out. Silver tendrils cascaded well past her shoulders as they levitated above the water showing their true length. One of the hands grasping her arm released its hold and captured one of her silver locks in between his fingers.

"_You never have to thank me Gray-tan. I'll save you a million times over if that's what I have to do for the rest of my life." _In one fluid gesture, he lightly grazed his lips on the strand of hair he had in his possession until finally placing one tender kiss on it and then letting go.

Fire in ice was the only way she could explain the feelings her body felt at that moment, her face was crimson and the heat that crept up her spine was scorching her skin despite the fact that they were submerged shoulder deep in below freezing water. Her eyes blinked several times after trying to shake off the warmth that threatened to make its way to the pit of her stomach at the sight of his alluring smile. She didn't know why she was experiencing these emotions, it was possible they commenced due to Svin's actions. No one had ever done what he did to her, but she realized it had made her smile.

"_Come on Ms. Gray I cannot have you out here in these conditions. If you catch a cold because of me, I'll never forgive myself." _He carefully grasped her hand and lead her back to land. Once their feet touched dry land, he turned towards her and offered another small smile._ "Do you trust me?"_

"_Yes of course." _The words spilled out of her mouth on reflex without any hesitation.

"_Okay then, hold one tight!" _

Before she could comprehend the meaning behind his words she was blinded by a flash of blue light, her arms quickly rose to shield her face. The next moment she was pulled toward him only her body didn't make contact with his, at least not his human form. Svin had undergone complete transformation. She barely had enough time to adjust herself on his back before he sped off at an alarming speed. Her hold tightening around him as he dashed through the night racing past darkness mixed in with lights and structures to blurry to see due to the speed. At this rate, they would make it back to the tower in less than a few minutes but for some reason Gray found herself wishing it wouldn't.

_Thank you Svin, I am honored to have someone in my life like you. _

The corner of her lips curved slightly as she thanked the heavens for giving her strength to endure the past so she could survive long enough to make it to this point in time.

* * *

"_Caules!" _

_The shrill of the devil reincarnated _... Those were his only thoughts as the snowy brunette quietly rose from the cover his blankets offered from the cold within his room. Quickly looking at the clock on his night stand, he noticed it was well past visiting hours in the dormitories. Once again, small yet powerful hands banged on his door loud enough to wake up the entire east wing. He rose with a start, placing his glasses on the bridge of his nose as he stumbled towards the door.

His thoughts drifted as he reluctantly unlocked his door and eased it ajar. Just as he suspected the culprit behind all the noise was none other than Reines El- Melloi, his instructor's adoptive sister by name only and pain in his side at the current moment.

"_Yes Ms. Reines? What could I do for you at this hour?"_

Caules Forvedge was always a polite young man, he was raised with etiquette and poise which could challenge that of Reines herself. She actually quite admired him and his ability to withstand the foolishness of his peers and still maintain his composure. He really was a force to be reckoned with, the title of a prestigious family, the brain behind the brilliance of his magecraft, the mannerism in which he held himself around the clock despite his inner turmoil and looks that could make any strong-willed girl fall deep for him.

"_What a gentleman you are Mr. Caules. I am relieved my elder brother's rude behavior hasn't rubbed off on you. I am quite intrigued." _ She playfully flipped her hair to the side as she addressed him, a small smirk vivid on her features with eyes studying him from head to toe. _"Actually, there's quite a few things you could do for me at this hour if I do say so myself..."_ The flirtatious tone of her voice did not go unnoticed, it was clear it was laced with an underlying meaning, but for Caules, he simply figured she was messing with him.

"_Ms. Reines, please_ _I mean no disrespect by this but if there is actually something, I can do for you please tell me. If not, I'd rather not get reprimanded by having my doors open to a young lady at these hours, especially not you."_

He probably shouldn't have said that, it was an indirect invitation to let the flames of hell break free. Reines took a step closer to him invading his personal space, their faces merely inches apart as she gently lifted his chin up with her index finger.

"_Oh. Why especially not me? Am I more alluring to you than anyone else Mr. Caules?"_

Her breath fanned his face, her scent smelled sweet yet florally. He couldn't help himself from gawking at her boldness, his eyes were wide with shock while he stood there frozen on the spot. The only audible noises were his lame attempts to formulate words which only came out in stuttering bursts.

"_Forrrgive m..me Ms Reines. I ccannt." _His words were halted by a single finger placed on his lips emitting a pinkish hue onto his cheeks.

"_Shh. You talk too much, you know that?" _For the first time in a while, her smile was genuine and her eyes lit up, noticing his embarrassment she took a step back and out of his personal space. She proceeded to lean against the doorway resting her head on it as she addressed him once more, "_Relax I didn't come here to give you a hard time, although I will admit you're rather cute when you get flustered." _

A giggle escaped her lips as his face once again changed into a deeper shade of scarlet. "_I actually came by to inquire about Gray. No one has seen her since my brother's blow up in his class earlier today. I need to get a hold of her because I moved all her stuff into our new room." _A small hand pointed to the room directly behind her, the one right across the from his.

"_WHAT? You have to be kidding me... WHY?!" _Normally Caules is a very reasonable guy. There is very little in this world that could take him off guard enough to expel such a response out of him, but this was not something he foresaw happening. "_How is this even possible? Who approved of females in the male wing?"_

_Is this what I have in store for me from now on? Why did she have to move in so close to my room..._ He sighed in defeat at the thought of having Reines interrupt his sleep every night for the rest of his stay here. _I really have come to such an outrageous place, sister. Oh, how I envy you right now..._

"_There's girls here?! Where?!" _An overly excited voice intercepted their conversation, standing right behind Reines was none other than Flat Escardos. The second brightest student in the El-Melloi class, although his carefree attitude and lack of common sense hinders his chances at the number one slot currently held by Svin.

Both Caules and Reines turned their attention toward Flat, dirty blonde hair swept to the side still damp from the shower he most likely just had as he stood there in nothing but a towel covering himself and a second one placed around his broad shoulders. He addressed them both with a wide grin, clearly not finding anything out of the ordinary despite a female's presence in his current state of undress.

"_That would be me! Can't say I'm surprised you didn't see me though..." _With a flip of her hair, Reines gave him one look over before readjusting her gaze towards Caules. "_You planning on walking around looking like that anytime soon? If so, I think I might hang out for a bit."_

Once again, his inexperience with these types of scenarios was very much evident as his brow began to twitch and small beads of sweat began to form everywhere. Before he had a chance to embarrass himself further, Flat came to his rescue... Kind of.

"_OH! You know, he showers at the same time every day! He makes sure it's a time that no one will be there! 1900 on the dot!" _Offering a huge toothy smile and a thumbs up to the blonde girl before him.

An excited glee came from Reines as she clapped her hands together in delight. "_Perfect! Thank you Flat! You and I will get along perfectly. Glad we'll be neighbors from now on."_

_I'm going to murder him in his sleep. _He attempted to suppress the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose at the sight before him, two royal pains to his side engaged in a fit of laughter at his expense. As much as he would take a blow for anyone of his friends, these people were outrageous at times especially when they were all congregated in the same room. His thoughts were interrupted as Reines addressed the reason for her visit once more..

"_Okay all jokes aside, where's Gray? I am about to proclaim her missing and call in a unit to go find her. Unless of course she's with Svin, in that case I give my full blessings and I'll even be generous enough to give up our room for the night if they need extra time to bond. If that happens, I'll need a place to stay, what do you say Caules? Willing to aid a damsel in distress?" _

"_You are hardly in distress. I don't even think you are capable of such thing."_

She was gifted in the art of making people uncomfortable, he knew she was merely teasing him just like she would always do ever since they first met back when they were kids. Their families had known each other since before either of them were born, whenever they would come together for special events him, Reines, and his sister would always get lumped in together. He knew her better than he would admit to anyone, mainly because she had to keep her lure up being the head of her family, no one would take her seriously if they knew Reines El Melloi was kind and soft when she wanted to be. Truth be told, he admired her for many reasons even he couldn't tell her. The sound of Flat's words brought him out of his thoughts.

"_Gray-chan is missing? Wait, now that you mention it, I haven't seen Svin all evening either. You don't think they ran away together right? Svin mentioned that Sir might forbid him from being near gray-chan again, maybe the.."_

A loud crash sounded through the hallway cutting him off mid-sentence, all three turned towards the direction where the noise had originated. The sound of glass shattering and heavy thumps on the floor indicated that someone had fallen or were being attacked, Flat was the first one to respond as he recognized the location. He dashed towards his room and quickly opened the door, Caules and Reines followed suit, the sight before them had every pair of eyes wide in shock with mouths hanging open in disbelief. Laying on the floor in a very compromising position was Gray and Svin, both drenched from head to toe, disheveled hair and clothes, both red in the face and panting quite hard, limbs tangled among each other as he towered over her, as she laid there, back against the cold floor.

"_Umm we can come back later!" _Flat offered as he quickly grabbed both his friends by the elbow and guided them out and slamming the door behind him. Not even two seconds later the door flung opened again and in walked Reines.

"_Gray I was looking for you! I totally approve of this by the way." _Giving the couple a seductive wink as she motioned with her finger between the two of them. In the background Flat offered them a thumbs up in approval, while Caules merely shook his head in defeat "Anyway! Gray your things have been moved from my brother's place into the room right next to this one. You'll be sharing a room with me from now on! I've been scared someone might kidnap me in the middle of the night, so I thought it was time to find a roommate plus you're my only friend, so I volunteered you. This works out great! Now you live right next door to your boyfriend! Okay we'll be going now, come to our room when you're done here." She quickly slammed the door shut once more, before opening it for the third time. "No rush!" And then she was gone, the only noise beyond the door was whispered voices clearly from them three probably gossiping about what they just saw.

"_I'm sorry Gray-tan!" _As Svin quickly scurried off of her, Gray was trying to process what had just happened. "_I didn't mean to land so harshly. Usually the window is opened whenever I sneak back in this way. Here, I'll help you up." _Being the gentleman he was, he extended his hand, quickly helping her to her feet.

He had scaled the building in a hurry trying not to get caught out past curfew, especially since his wolf form glowed bright in contrast to the darkness of the night. Their plan was to sneak through his room and then drop Gray back off to her room, but the entrance was far from quiet and their sneaking in failed completely.

"_It's okay! I'm glad we got back safely. I had fun, so thank you." _If she was being honest with herself tonight was probably the most exhilarating night she's had in a while. Despite all the events that occurred today that weren't very pleasant, she couldn't say that it was all bad. Svin had a way of making everything enjoyable even when they weren't.

"_Like I said before, you don't have to thank me Gray-tan. I had fun tonight too." _Neither one of them noticing the fact that he still held her hand in his as they spoke.

"_I should probably go speak with Reines. I don't really understand.."_

"_Gray_.." The tone in his voice had changed so drastically that it startled her. "_What happened to us tonight? Who were those people? Who's Arturia?"_


	5. Author's note

Hello everyone, I just wanted to take a moment and let you all know that I WILL be continuing this story. I apologize for the delay. It was my first semester at a university, and a full workload was not easy to manage, so, unfortunately, all my time went to my studies. Thankfully the semester is almost over! Just give me a week or so to be finished with everything, and then you can expect an update. 

I will address a few points about this story that might change going forward. Firstly, I will be going over each chapter and revising the content, possibly changing the writing style and perspectives. I feel like the story I want to tell isn't fully expressed. Second, I will be changing it to an AU, I have had many people message me that the timeline and location isn't accurate, that characters are OOC, which they may be at times. Still, I am trying my best to keep them in character and that I am adding content which doesn't exist... all this is true, but again, it's my story. So, to solve many of the issues people are having, I will state that it'll be in an AU even though it's not really. Not sure if that makes sense to you all, but it does to me... so moving on. Third, one of the changes that I'll make will occur in Gray's personality and her relationship with Svin. After rereading the first few chapters I realized I don't like how I started things off with them. The anime doesn't really have them interact much, and I felt that rushing into their relationship wouldn't make sense. I want Gray to start timid, hesitant, and reserved, much like she is portrayed in the anime, but something will change in her personality, and she'll never be the same Gray. Without spoiling too much, her and Svin will be complicated; it will not be an easy battle for either of them nor for the other two that may or may not make up a love square... can't say anymore!

Anyway, I will revise their interactions accordingly and add more background information on how they all met, plus a bit of Gray's lineage. I think it's important to understand her character and the relationships she forms with others by learning where she came from, who she is, and what will become of her because of her lineage. And lastly, I will be including Shirou, Rin, and Saber from UBW; they won't come in until the second half of this story. I plan on explaining events that occur during the two months before Shirou summons saber for the grail war, what happens during the war with characters at the clock tower and on Shirou's end, and the events that occur after the war. This involves Rin and Shirou's time at the clock tower. I apologize for the long wait, but it's necessary for the story, plus I really do want them in this story. I think Gray and Saber's connection will be a pivotal turning point in the story and will serve as a link between the two worlds. 

I know this is a lot to take in, especially since you can't see the story that I have thought out, but I will work hard to bring it to life as best as I can. If you will stay with me through this process, I would greatly appreciate it, but if not, that's fine too lol Once again, thank you for your time and patience! I hope you all had/have a wonderful holiday and if you have any comments, ideas, critiques, etc. Please let me know! 


	6. chapter 6

Hello everyone,

I just wanted to start out by apologizing for the super long wait. Unfortunately I had a death in the family and it has been a super long road to recovery. Ii was not in the right place to write, however I have not abandoned this story as I have said before but I am also not please with the content at all. Reading it over i wasn't content with how it developed and the relationship between gray and Svin wasn't believable. I didn't write it out like i wanted to convey it to you all and so i decided to redo this story. I have rewritten it and posted it on my page with the same title as part 1. That story will start with Gray's entrance to the clock tower and how she developed her friendships and and became accustomed to her new life as waver's apprentice. The anime doesn't explain much about her past and like I've said before, I feel like knowing her past and how she struggles with the present is important for her character development in the future. Plus I'll feel better about the main pairing if their history is witnessed first hand. I appreciate it if you all would go and check it out and let me know what you think... I hope you enjoy the story. I most likely will not be updating this one since the story will proceed from The Scythe of King Arthur: Part 1


End file.
